The invention relates to robotic systems employing a wieldable laser beam.
It has been known to use robots or automatons for manipulating a laser wand such as the final light pipe in a linked light pipe system, for performing operations in medicine and work treatment operations in the industrial workplace.
The linked light pipe system is a passive linkage of tubes, which are provided with joints having reflecting mirror assemblies. The light pipe system has no internal motorized mechanism for autonomously driving the system, but rather, the final light pipe is usually affixed to the end effector plate of a robot so the system may be dragged around through spatial orientations in much the same manner as a human being would employ the system. Applicants have determined that it would be most desirable to have a completely articulatable robotic machine, similar to non-laser types, wherein a laser beam may be ducted through the robotic forearm and wrist.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a laser robot having articulatable members culminating at a wrist assembly, wherein a laser beam may be ducted centrally through the forearm and wrist assembly.